When Do We Sleep?
by ChibiPotaatoee
Summary: Maka has a slumber party. The guys try to crash it. But there is something else that wants to crash the party. First Fanfic. Yeah. Suckish summary. Everything that a noob has. This story will also be on iBaka123's profile. Byez, Review and stuff.
1. So it Begins

**(A/N) Hey guys, Its mai 1****st**** Fanfic and I'm already making a crossover ._.**

**I am with iBaka123 and he is helping me with this story.**

**iBaka: Hey put that at the end!**

**Chibi: Nope! ._.**

**iBaka: Fine. Maka~ chop!**

**Chibi:What the crap!?**

**iBaka: I owe Maka to teach me that.**

**Chibi: Get back here! **

**iBaka: Time to start the story! Please Review and We both don't own Soul Eater nor Rosario + Vampire!**

**Chibi: Derp! No duh! We will also update in about 2-3 days. If not then probably in a week.(Or More.)**

**When Do We Sleep?**

Chapter 1.

Maka was eating spaghetti, while Soul was reading a magazine. "Why did I steal this magazine from Maka's room. It has Justin Bieber on the front page. I thought HE was a WOMAN!", Soul thought to himself. Maka was still eating, but now she was texting Tsubaki.

"Hey Maka, here's your magazine back." Soul said. "WHAT!?" Maka shouted. A moment of dead silence as Maka pulls out her book. 'Oh crap! Her book! Where the hell does she keep those things?' He said in his mind. "…Oh no! She's gonna-" Soul got cut off beause the book entered his head with a devastating Maka Chop.

"You better not interrupt my slumber party tonight!", Maka shouted, "Or I will use a mallet to wack your head." "Okay, Okay! Wait, where will I sleep?" Soul asked. "I asked Kid, turns out, Black*Star, and you are sleeping at Kid's house!" Maka said wit smile on her face. Suddenly, their was a knock on the door, outside the door was Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.

"Jesus. Fine. I don't wanna be in the middle of your stupid slumber party anyways." Soul mumbled, loud enough for Moka to hear. "What was that?" Maka asked as she Maka Chopped Soul unconscious. Then, she threw him outside with his stuff then called Kid to pick him up beause he 'fell asleep' outside. Kid came by in 10 minutes to get Soul. He was still 'asleep' when he arrived so he needed Maka to help Soul carry him to the car. When Kid woke up Soul, he asked if they should have a night over also since the girls overran his apartment and told Soul his dad's out somewhere. "I'm gonna call Black*Star." Kid said.

10 minutes later Kid, Soul, and Black*Star were on the driveway of Kid's house. They all ran up to the kitchen and ate all the ice cream, candy, basically anything that has sugar in it and they were suddenly sugar-high. After all that sugar rush moment, Soul was thinking what Maka said. "Hey guys, lets crash Maka's slumber party!" Soul shouted. "Yahoo! Lets try to sneak in from Maka's window!" Black*Star yelled. Then they all ran out the door and rushed to Soul's apartment.

**(A/N) Otaay guys. That is my 1****st**** fanfic. Also iBaka will have the fanfic on his profile**


	2. The Party Starts NAO

**Lawl. It was iBaka's idea to say it Asianly. We are pretending to be in China. Let the Chapta start NAO! No seriously, iBaka is starting to get into a depression stage. Need another tissue?**

**IBaka: No thanks.**

**Chapta 2. The Party Starts Nao.**

"Otaay. So we got chips, a chickflik, some soda, potatoes, some games, and we got a PS3 which Soul luckily left along with Black Ops, the Beta version of Black Ops 2, Modern Warfare 3, and LittleBigPlanet. I have no idea why Soul has that game." Maka said cheerfully. "Maka, I have an idea! We could play King(Idea came from Baka and Test: Shokanju. Go watch the anime.) A friend of mine taught it to me a few years ago." Tsubaki said. "The rules are to make cards that equal the number of people playing. For example. Me, you, Liz, and Patty are playing. So you make 4 cards. One card will be King. The others will be 1-3. Who ever draws King has to give a command. It has to be a number. It will just be a guess. You cannot say your number. The policy to the game is your wish is my command. That's how you play." Tsubaki added. "So. We will be playing King or Truth or Dare. We will be playing spin the bottle. Otaay. I think plans are set." Maka said.

After playing PS3, the girls thought of playing Truth or Dare. "Okay, Liz, truth or dare?" Maka asked. "Uhh… dare." Liz said sacredly. "Okay, I dare you to go to Soul's bathroom, and smell his toilet." Liz got up and walked to the bathroom. "Maka, which bathroom is it the dirty one or the clean one?" Liz asked. "Uh, go to the dirty one…" Maka said sarcastically. "Ookaay." Liz said with a terrified look. "Hey guys, the dirty one is actually my bathroom." Maka whispered into Tsubaki, and Patty's ears. The three girls laughed as they heard Liz puke in her bathroom

-Meanwhile-

"Okay, we need to sneak into Maka's bathroom." Soul said lifting up Black*Star. "Uh, Soul, are you sure this is Maka's bathroom? It's all dirty and there's puke all over the toilet." Black*Star asked. "Yup! That's hers all right." Soul said with a grin on his face. Then, Kid, and Soul lifted up Black*Star into Maka's bathroom. Black*Star suddenly cracked the door a little bit, and saw the girls watching a movie. 'Soul, they're watching a movie. Let's sneak in while they aren't looking." Black*Star said. "Okay, Kid, your turn." Soul said to Kid. "Black*Star. Carry me. The floor looks dirty." Kid said. Black*Star replied, "Screw. No. Imma leave you there. See how it feels on what we walk on." Kid hesitantly started getting down the window.

**(A/N)** **End of Chaptaa 2. Otay. It took us awhile. iBaka got excited, so we released 2****nd**** chapter within a day. Otay. Well~ tell us what ya think in the reviews. 3****rd**** chaptaa comin soon**


	3. So What Happens Now?

**Hi. I think we will stay ahead of schedule and update now. Otay. Nao. We would like to thank ze reviewers for support. If you can, tell me what I did wrong. If I should add something or not.**

.**iBaka: Cut the cheesy crap and start the friggen story already**

**Chibi: What the hell?!**

**.iBaka: Well~ Gonna run again, Plz remember that we don't own either of the show! *runs away***

Chapter 3 -What Happens Now?-

"Soul, I told you not to ruin the party! Girls, mallets!" Maka shouted with an angry face.

The girls got their mallets except Patty, she a her paper giraffe. "Patty, mallet not giraffe!" Liz said. "I know, I just want to show them wha I'll do to them." Patty said happily. Patty the twisted the neck of the giraffe. "Uh, Let's run!" Black*Star shouted at Soul and \id. Next thing the guys knew, they were running for their lives and then blacked out.

-Meanwhile, at the DWMA-

A portal from another school came up. A tall pink haired girl, a short-ish tall-ish brown hair boy, a flat chested witch, a yuki onna and a light blue haired girl came out of the portal. They all felt something strange about Death City. The laughing Sun, the weird looking school, and other things.

-Back at Kid's house-

"Yahoo! We survived! It's getting late, time to get to sleep!" Black*Star shouted in the empty house. "Hey shut up! This house maybe empty but that doesn't mean you gotta shout that friggen loud!" Kid shouted back at Black*Star.

-Meanwhile at the DWMA-

**(A/N: iBaka you are friggen stupid. -.-)**

"Hey. Yukari. Where are we?" The brown haired boy asked. " This is Death City. We've apparently noved here for our vacation." The witch replied. "This is a nice vacation trip. Right Moka?" Tsukune asked Moka. "Hehehe…Hehe..MSHSHSHSH!(**spelled wrong on purpose)**"Moka began laughing uncontrollably as a wide mad like grin appeared on her face. The madness has infected her. 'You Moka Akashiya, belong to me now.' a voice had told her in her mind. It was Asura the Afreet(or Kishin).

"M-Moka?" Tsukune asked worriedly. Out of nowhere, when Tsukune wasn't looking at all, Moka launched at him, and the rosary seal just broke off. Asura had broken the seal. She begins to transform into Inner Moka. Silver hair, enormous strength…Red eyes. Her transformation has completed. After the transformation, she pounced on top of Tsukune sucking him dry of his blood until he had no more. Once his blood had vanquished, his body vanished and all that was left of him was a blue orb that Moka soon devoured. While that was happening, The three girls had run away, sobbing as her friend had killed their 'boyfriend'.

**Otaay. So. How was it? I know that Tsukune was the first to die. I didn't know whoelse to get killed first. I'm pretty sure once Moka killed Tsukune, I lost some reviews or followers or whatnot. I did the end whereas iBaka did the beginning. So. Chapter 3 and its done. Expect the next one tomorrow or something.**


End file.
